


An AU in Which Tubbo Was Actually the Traitor

by baitstan



Series: tommy is a traumatized child [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Spoilers, i accidentally killed everyone off and made it super sad, i didn't actually add all the characters in but okay, i mean i guess this entire fic is spoilery i'm sorry, i'm begging pls don't read this if you don't want major smp spoilers, i'm filling up the tags with bullshit BYE, i'm writing this right after the war in absolute tears, this isn't an rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitstan/pseuds/baitstan
Summary: What if Tubbo was the traitor? What if Tommy had to watch L'Manberg - his home - fall to the ground before his very eyes, completely and utterly alone?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: tommy is a traumatized child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	An AU in Which Tubbo Was Actually the Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this right after the war and i am CRYING that was so????????? BYE
> 
> anyways i am very hesitant to post this because i feel as if writing smp fics is very looked down upon??? anyways i've seen a couple of my friends do it so i was like fuck it so here we are
> 
> pls note that my writing is a little rusty i'm only just getting back into the swing of things
> 
> THIS! IS! NOT! AN! RPF! i hate them with my entire being this is based on their in game characters
> 
> obvious spoiler warning for the war on the 16th november 2020

“Tubbo!” Tommy choked out, seeing his best friend approach Schlatt. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t out of options. Tubbo was talking to Schlatt with nothing but confidence, both removing their weapons and shields to avoid any tension or mistrust. It couldn’t be… Tubbo wouldn’t betray them like this, right?   


  


Tommy watched them converse, evil grins painted upon their faces. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing - Tubbo had mercilessly shown his hatred for Schlatt for so long now, had it all been some facade to cover himself up? 

  


He felt sick as they walked up to him. He pulled himself up off the ground, weak from the fight and his emotions all over the place. Tommy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he caught eye contact with Tubbo, his mind racing with so many questions.

  


“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” Schlatt began, his words slow and precise. “You and the others really are just as hopeless as I thought.” Tubbo chuckled at this and continued speaking for him.

  


“I can’t believe you… it was so obvious!” He laughed maniacally, somewhat resembling Wilbur’s current state of mind. Speaking of - where were the others? Tommy began to call out for them, but the silence that followed really was not a good sign. “Oh Tommy, it’s too late for them. You’re the only one left.” Tubbo told him pitifully, a pang of guilt stinging his heart.

  


“Even Wilbur?” Tommy asked quietly, tears soon rolling down his cheeks and his knees giving out beneath him. He collapsed onto the grass, sobs racking through his body as he tried to process everything that had happened over the course of that day.

  


Surely they weren’t- they couldn’t be! Wilbur, Fundy, even Niki? The most innocent of them all? Tommy looked past Schlatt and Tubbo and saw the ruins of the nation he’d worked so hard to build up from the ground. He did all of that, alongside Wilbur, alongside Fundy, alongside  _ Tubbo…  _ Tubbo _.  _ That name didn’t feel the same anymore. Tubbo wasn’t the person he once knew.

  


He couldn't help but feel betrayed by the one he trusted most, aside from Tubbo. Wilbur. His last real act in this world was pushing the button, which ruined everything.

  


_That damned thing!_  


_  
_

Both Tubbo and Schlatt stood over Tommy, watching with pride as he fell apart. Schlatt was especially proud of himself - he knew friendship would've been Tommy's weakness. He was an easy target as long as he had Tubbo on his side.

  


Tubbo, however, couldn't bring himself to feel the same pride that Schlatt felt. Him and Tommy had been friends for so long, they did everything together! Every good and bad thing that Tubbo had done, he had done with Tommy. Watching him fall right there and then really sparked a realisation inside; what the fuck was he doing?!

  


He glanced over to the side at Schlatt. He was grinning from ear to ear, but not the type of grin you would see on a child at Christmas day, it was more... crazy. Insane, if you will. Was this Wilbur all over again?

  


All Wilbur had been after was power. From the moment he became the leader of L'Manberg, to the moment the election rolled around. If only someone as responsible as George had been there to stop Schlatt from winning. Schlatt was slowly but surely losing his mind in the same way that the previous leader had, except this was more gradual. The more power he took, the more he longed for.

  


Tubbo averted his attention back to the boy before him. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he was so close to being kicked out of Pogtopia because he was so obviously the traitor that Dream had warned them all about - except he wasn't. And Tubbo knew that. But he could hardly just hand himself in like that, could he?

  


Oh, but what if he had? 

  


Would he have been forgiven?

  


Would everyone still be alive?

  


Tears stung Tubbo's eyes and his vision blurred. This was his fault. If he had just-

  


"Tubbo?" Schlatt asked, nudging his side. Tubbo looked him in the eye and offered a fake smile, longing to comfort the boy he once had the freedom to call his friend. "You don't feel bad for him, do you?" He shook his head quickly, the unconvinced look on Schlatt's face not helping the situation.

  


Tommy began to calm down and come to terms with everything, finding himself unable to look up at Tubbo. He sat back against a nearby tree, leaning his head back and keeping his eyes closed. For the first time in a while, he finally felt somewhat at peace.

  


He knew he was being watched, but he didn't have the energy to say anything. There was some shuffling and footsteps, and Tommy opened one eye very slightly to see Tubbo carefully sitting down beside him, yet still trying to keep his distance.

  


Tommy tried to shimmy away without being too obvious, not wanting to admit that he was, well, _afraid_ of Tubbo. After everything he'd put him through, he really had the nerve to expect him to feel safe and comfortable around him? To still want to be friends with him? Rage bubbled up inside Tommy as if it was some evil witch's brew, threatening to spill over the edge of the cauldron at any given moment.

  


Although just as Tommy was about to explode, the familiar voice spoke up.

  


"I'm sorry, Tommy. I really am. I don't know how, when, or if you'll every forgive me, but please know that I will forever regret what I did and," Tubbo paused to take a sniff, momentarily glancing up at the very confused and angry Schlatt. "And you'll always mean a lot to me. It was always me and you, and I wish I could say it always will be, but as things stand-"

  


"Bullshit!" Tommy bellowed, a fresh set of tears streaming down his face. He stood up and wiped his nose, staring down at Tubbo's timid figure. "You fucking _killed_ my friends, our friends! It's never gonna be _us_ ever again. It's me, and it's you. Fuck you, Tubbo, fuck you." He said as he turned away and walked into the forest, hoping to find a new part of the world to call home.

  


Tubbo didn't even bother trying to change Tommy's mind, because he knew he was right. In what twisted world could he be forgiven for all the things he'd done?

  


"I guess it's just me and you now, Schlatt."

**Author's Note:**

> i showed this to one of my friends and they were like nOnE oF tHiS iS cAnOn so uh i just wanna say that this was mostly to just get back into writing?? i wasn't too bothered about canon or not tbh


End file.
